Return to the Jedi
by slytherinsela
Summary: 8 years. It's been 8 years since Qui-Gon has seen Obi-Wan. And now that a mission puts him on Melida/Daan, will he see his apprentice again? or will it be too late?


Eight years. Eight years since he had been here. Eight years since he had last seen the boy's sad face. And here he was again, on Melida/Daan. Alone. He had been sent to check up on the planet's progress after the Civil War that had ravaged the planet eight years ago. It was a simple mission, really, but the Jedi was nervous. More nervous than he had ever been in his life.  
  
"Blasts," he muttered to himself. He thought that he had gotten over this years ago. He had spent the entire flight to the planet trying to control his nervousness, but it had been no use. Why now? Qui-Gon had thought that he would have no trouble seeing Obi-Wan again. He assured himself that he really had no personal connections with the boy, so it couldn't hurt to see him, again. Obi-Wan had only been his apprentice for a year, after all. Why would it be a problem to see him?  
  
But for all of Qui-Gon's self-assurances, he was still dreading this visit. He hadn't even seen Obi-Wan yet, and nervousness was already attacking his every nerve. Guilt and nervousness. Force, he thought that this had all gone away!  
  
Qui-Gon walked through the shining streets of Melida/Daan to the government building, where he would meet Senator Nield. Qui-Gon remembered Nield well. He had been one of the leaders of the Youth, and had been very influential in getting the planet back on its feet after the war. Qui-Gon had read about it in the history files he had received.  
  
The Jedi Knight reached the beautiful white government building and smiled as he saw Nield walking briskly toward him.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon!" Nield bowed and smiled happily, "the Council told me that you were coming. It's been so long!"  
  
"How are you, Nield? I see that your planet has prospered. Everything seems to be going well."  
  
"I'm wonderful. Melida/Daan is now a beautiful, peaceful planet. I always knew it could be."  
  
Nield led the Jedi Knight into the government building, where people were hard at work.  
  
"What do these people do?" asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"Most of them are secretaries. They sift through all of the letters and requests for help before sending them to the governor."  
  
"Who is the governor?"  
  
"His name is Morot Nimbus. He's originally from Coruscant, actually. A very nice man."  
  
"I should like to meet this governor."  
  
"And so you shall," Nield said, pointing toward an open door, "that's his office."  
  
Qui-Gon walked into the office with Nield. A large man sat behind a desk, his eyes intent on a holofile in front of him. When the Jedi and Senator walked in, the governor closed the holofile.  
  
"Hello, hello," he bellowed happily, "Welcome to Melida/Daan!"  
  
He shook Qui-Gon's hand with a tight squeeze.  
  
"I am Morot Nimbus, governor of this planet. I understand that you have been sent here to check up on our progress," he said.  
  
"Yes, that's true. I will simply need permission to be in the government and residential areas. If all goes well, I'll be gone by the end of the day," said Qui-Gon.  
  
"Excellent. Permission granted, of course. I hope you enjoy your stay," said Marot Nimbus, rising to shake Qui-Gon's hand again.  
  
"I'm sure I will."  
  
**  
  
Nield and Qui-Gon left the office.  
  
"Nield, if you don't have work to do, I would appreciate your company. I'm sure that you can tell me a lot."  
  
"I'd be pleased, Master Jinn."  
  
The two men walked along in the residential areas for a long time, greeting the people and asking them questions. Most of them really liked their governor, although a few thought that he was keeping secrets from them. After a few hours of walking, Qui-Gon asked Nield the question he dreaded most.  
  
"Nield, what happened to Obi-Wan?"  
  
Nield stopped smiling, and sadness was evident on his face. Qui-Gon's stomach turned in a knot at the sight.  
  
"Obi-Wan became the first governor of Melida/Daan. He led the people for two years. When Morot Nimbus showed up, Obi-Wan didn't trust him. He thought that he was up to no good. When Governor Nimbus was elected to replace Obi-Wan as governor, Obi-Wan disappeared. Without a trace. That was six years ago, and no one has heard from him since." Nield sighed. " I miss him a lot. He was a very good friend."  
  
Some of Qui-Gon's nervousness disappeared, and he was filled with concern.  
  
"What do you think happened to him?"  
  
"Most of us think that Obi-Wan simply didn't like Nimbus. He really didn't trust him. Thought that he would put an end to out hard-won peace. But so far, things have been just fine. It's a shame that Obi-Wan left just because of him."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head and frowned. He couldn't quite believe that Obi-Wan would simply abandon this planet because of one man. He didn't share his thoughts with Nield, though. Something was going on here.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. Or maybe he was wrong. He didn't know Obi-Wan all that well, anyway.  
  
No, that wasn't right. He was certain of that. Something was definitely going on, something sinister.. and Qui-Gon was determined to find out what it was.  
  
**  
  
Qui-Gon stood before the governor yet again. "Governor Nimbus, I request that I be allowed to search the government files."  
  
"For what?" the man barked.  
  
"Nothing, really. It's standard procedure. Just to make sure that someone hasn't messed with the files. I won't actually read anything."  
  
Qui-Gon noticed the man's sigh of relief. "Oh, well, that's good. Yes, yes, go right ahead. There are administrative computers in Senator Nield's office."  
  
"Thank you, Governor." Qui-Gon bowed and strode out. He had been lucky. The governor obviously didn't know of his relationship with Obi-Wan, or he wouldn't have trusted him.  
  
Qui-Gon walked into Nield's office and sat down. He turned on the holofile and searched through all of the administrative files. He wasn't exactly sure he was looking for, but when he felt he need to check something, he would. After searching for an hour, he came across a file labeled "OWK." Qui-Gon froze.  
  
Obi-Wan's initials.  
  
**  
  
Qui-Gon tried to open the file, but it was password-protected. He pushed back a surge of disappointment and decided to try again later and keep looking. He soon came upon a file called "Prison Records." Qui-Gon opened it. There were only 76 prisoners in the local prison. Qui-Gon looked through the list of names. The last name read "OWK." No name, just initials. Qui-Gon pulled up the man's information.  
  
'Political prisoner,' he read. 'Life in prison for assassination attempt on Governor Nimbus. Maximum security.'  
  
Qui-Gon kept reading, but only found one more thing that interested him: a small box called 'Today's Updates.' 1 sentence, added to the report today. Qui-Gon leaned forward to look at the projection. 'Scheduled to be executed at 5:00.'  
  
**  
  
Qui-Gon shot up in surprise. 5:00. He had fifteen minutes! The Jedi ran out of the room, nearly running into Nield. "Nield!" he shouted, "Where do they kill prisoners? Where is the jail?"  
  
"What?" asked Nield in surprise.  
  
"Come with me!"  
  
Nield ran with Qui-Gon out of the government building. "Tell me, Nield, where is the prison?"  
  
"Only a block that way!"  
  
The two men ran at top speed, but Qui-Gon was far ahead by the time he got to the prison. He had 8 minutes to save Obi-Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon ran into the prison. " I need to see a prisoner!" he demanded.  
  
"Which one?" the guard mumbled lazily.  
  
"Somebody called OWK."  
  
"Yer too later. Guards are already takin' him to the back."  
  
"The back?"  
  
"Yah. Torture until he dies. Governor Nimbus's orders," the guard said.  
  
By now Nield had caught up.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, out of breath.  
  
"Your governor has sentenced my Padawan to death by torture. IT had already begun," Qui-Gon explained.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Qui-Gon and Nield ran to the back of the prison.  
  
**  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't see through the door, but he knew that Obi-Wan was in there. The door was locked, so Qui-Gon used his lightsaber to break through.  
  
Three guards stood around a bed in the middle of the room. They didn't notice the intruders immediately, but continued to send powerful electric shocks throughout Obi-Wan's body, making the man jump in spasms. Then, suddenly, one of the guards turned around.  
  
"Senator Nield!" he shouted. The other two guards turned to find Senator Nield standing behind them with a lightsaber-wielding Jedi next to him.  
  
"The Governor had ordered us to finish this one off," said Qui-Gon.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Leave at once. We will deal with him," Nield ordered shrewdly. The guards left in a hurry and Qui-Gon rushed to Obi-Wan's side. The young man looked terrible, like he hadn't had anything to eat in months. Bruises covered his body, and his tunic was torn and stained with blood. One eye was black and swollen shut, while the other was surrounded by a long, red gash. Qui-Gon used the Force to check for other injuries. He was not surprised to find that both of the man's legs were broken, as were his arms. Three ribs had been crushed, and the painful electric jolts that were just administered to him had done some kind of internal damage, but nothing too life- threatening. Obi-Wan looked at qui-Gon through one good eye and tried to speak. All that came out was a low rumble.  
  
"No, don't try to speak, Obi-Wan. We have to get you out of here and back to Coruscant," said Qui-Gon soothingly.  
  
"The guards think that we're going to kill him," warned Nield, "so I better see some spectacular acting from the two of you. Obi-Wan, pretend that you're dead. Not like that will be too hard."  
  
Qui-Gon glared at him.  
  
"What? Look at him! He looks terrible!"  
  
Qui-Gon chose to ignore Nield.  
  
"Obi-Wan? Can you use the Force?"  
  
Qui-Gon saw a small shake of Obi-Wan's head.  
  
"No, look, Qui-Gon, there's a Force collar around his neck. But you should be able to cut it off."  
  
Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber and cut the collar in half. Immediately, he could sense Obi-Wan's presence through the Force. He could feel Obi-Wan's relief.  
  
"Obi-Wan, you must do as Nield says and pretend that you are dead. I'll pick you up and carry you out of here, okay? Don't make a sound."  
  
There was no response from Obi-Wan.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Here we go,"  
  
Qui-Gon carefully picked up the young man and put him over his shoulder. The guards stood just outside the door.  
  
"I'll take 'im, if ya want. There's a dumpster outside."  
  
"No, thanks, I have orders to take him away."  
  
"And I have orders to stop you," came a big, malicious voice from down the hall. It was Governor Nimbus. He took out a blaster gun and began to fire at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon tossed Obi-Wan to Nield, ignoring the moan that came from the boy, and deflected Nimbus's shots.  
  
"What do you want with him, anyway? He is just a worthless piece of scum. His life means nothing," said the Governor.  
  
"He means something to me. And it is illegal to hold an innocent prisoner," said Qui-Gon.  
  
He deflected an onslaught of shots before he stopped. The firing had ceased, and Governor Nimbus lay on the floor. One of his own deflected shots had hit him in the heart. He was dead.  
  
**  
  
Qui-Gon picked up Obi-Wan again. He could already feel the power of the Force at work healing Obi-Wan's fragile body.  
  
"Nield?" he said briskly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are the new governor. A Jedi will be back here in a short time to help you."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm taking Obi-Wan back to the Temple. That is where he belongs. And I cannot heal these wounds by myself."  
  
Qui-Gon had reached the loading dock where his ship was parked. He walked up the ramp with Obi-Wan in his arms.  
  
"Goodbye, Qui-Gon. Good luck, Obi-Wan," Nield waved goodbye.  
  
"Until we meet again, Nield."  
  
The Jedi's ship took off toward the sky and slowly disappeared.  
  
**  
  
Qui-Gon set Obi-Wan down gently on a sleep couch aboard the ship. The young man was still conscious, but only just. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and tried to find the bond that the two men once shared. He could see it, but it was just out of his reach. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Obi-Wan.."  
  
And Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan move the Force to connect the bond. Qui-Gon did the same.  
  
Suddenly, Qui-Gon was hit with blinding pain. He hit the floor in agony. Qui-Gon sensed Obi-Wan trying to put up shields to protect the older Jedi, but the boy was too weak.  
  
Slowly, but surely, Qui-Gon found that he could tolerate the pain. He smiled as he realized that he could finally communicate with Obi-Wan.  
  
'Obi-Wan?' he thought.  
  
'Qui.Gon.' came the weak reply from the other end.  
  
'Hold on, Obi-Wan. I'm getting you out of here. They won't hurt you anymore.'  
  
Qui-Gon felt determination rise up in Obi-Wan. He must have insulted the young man. He was no longer a boy, after all. Obi-Wan had been on his own for eight years.  
  
'Thank you.. for the Force..' thought Obi-Wan weakly.  
  
He had nothing else to say. The young man collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
**  
  
Three days later, Qui-Gon carried Obi-Wan out of the ship and into the Jedi Temple. The Council had requested that the young man be brought to them immediately. Qui-Gon had argued with them, but he had lost. He always seemed to lose when it came to the Council.  
  
Qui-Gon marched into the Council Chambers with Obi-Wan in his arms.  
  
"Look! He must be taken to the healers' at once!" said Qui-Gon, forgetting to show the slightest bit of courtesy to the Council.  
  
Yoda's green skin turned an unnatural shade of light green, and Mace Windu paled.  
  
"Take him, Qui-Gon." Mace's voice trembled as he issued the command.  
  
Qui-Gon hurried out of the Council Chambers.  
  
Mace turned to Yoda. "I.. I didn't realize that it was so bad," he said.  
  
"Live, he will. Fighter, is he."  
  
**  
  
Two days later, Obi-Wan awoke in the Healing Ward. Qui-Gon could feel his consciousness immediately.  
  
"Good morning, Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon as he rose to stand over the young man.  
  
"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan replied, twisting his jaw around in experimentation. He lifted his arms and legs. Everything worked again.  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"You're not going to make me close my eyes and recall exactly, are you?"  
  
Qui-Gon laughed, a big, hearty laugh.  
  
"No, Obi-Wan, I'm not."  
  
"Good. I remember being taken in to be killed. And I remember seeing you, and then being picked up and thrown. That's about it." Obi-Wan rubbed his head, as if trying to recall the memory.  
  
"Yes, it was I who threw you. Sorry about that."  
  
Obi-Wan scowled at him playfully. Then he sat back, lost in thought.  
  
"Why am I here, Qui-Gon? I am not a Jedi," he said quietly.  
  
"Yes, you are, Obi-Wan. You are a Jedi. You were always a Jedi."  
  
"I left the Order, Qui-Gon."  
  
"And the Council has brought you back."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes went wide. "You mean I can be a Jedi again? I've lost eight years of training due to my own impulsiveness!"  
  
"And my stubbornness," Qui-Gon added. "But yes, Obi-Wan, you can be a Jedi again. The Council has already decided."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the Jedi imploringly.  
  
"And it would be my pleasure to continue your training."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled as wide as he possibly could. "Thank you, Qui-Gon."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Saving me. Bringing me back. Everything."  
  
"It was a lucky coincidence, really. I was on Melida/Daan for inspection the day that you were to be killed. Apparently, the Force wanted me there."  
  
"I'm glad you were, Master."  
  
"As am I, Padawan." 


End file.
